


A movie night

by VestedInterest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, Meaningless fucking fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestedInterest/pseuds/VestedInterest
Summary: Karkat and Eridan watch shameless fluff and engage in a movie.I think I got that right.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A movie night

CG: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING UNTOWARD OR WEIRD ABOUT A MOVIE NIGHT.

CA: im just sayin kar a guy could get the wwrong idea

CG: ‘A GUY’ MIGHT WELL DO BECAUSE ALL HIS IDEAS ARE WRONG. 

CG: REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU SAID YOU COULD DO A BACKFLIP AND THEN WE SPENT HALF AN HOUR WITH AN ICEPACK PRESSED TO YOUR NECK?

CA: oof kar I wwas just tryin a do somefin cool.

CG: YOU’RE A DORK. IT’S ONE OF YOUR ENDEARING TRAITS. EMBRACE IT.

CA: haha

~~

“Alright, so wwhat’s this movie?” You ask, already lazily draping yourself over your matesprit’s frame as you sit down.

“In which—” he begins, but you cut him off.

“just use the human name, it’s like a hundred times quicker.”

He scowls adorably, which is exactly the reaction you wanted, and he knows it. “Love, Actually.”

You smile. “Neat,” you say as he slides you off him to input the CD – still so old-fashioned.

When he sits back down, you lay your head in his lap, and he lets out a snort as you try to find a comfy position by wriggling and shifting. About ten minutes in, he starts idly playing with your hair, and by the hour mark, he’s lost interest in favour of combing it with his fingers. You’re weirdly proud you can make Karkat of all people zone out of a movie in favour of just enjoying the atmosphere.

About halfway through the resolution of one of the many relationship arcs (you think it might be the one with the Prime Minister but you aren’t sure), you try to be all romantic and pull Karkat down for a deep kiss. Unfortunately, there’s no physical way Karkat could bend that far, so you just end up pouting at his amused expression as you prop yourself up on your elbows to peck him on the lips.

He puts his arms around you, supporting your weight, and you let him. He kisses you deeply, and you’re glad he’s supporting you because you’re sure you would have fallen over from the delirious happiness of it all.

He laughs at your elated expression as he pulls away. “Your face is cute.”

A lazy grin stretches across that same face as you respond. “I’vve put a lot of wwork into it, so I’m glad you noticed.”

He snorts again. “Why does every conversation with you end up going silly?”

“Howw’s this for silly?” You ask, leaning in for another kiss, this one very sloppy.

“Not bad,” he admits. “I might need some more persuading, though,” he continues, leaning in for another kiss.

“Mmm, I bet you will,” you return, reciprocating eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> If your teeth don't rot out of your skull, please feel free to drop criticism or advice in the comments- I wrote this a while ago, and I'm trying to get back into writing, so any feedback is welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
